Größe Der Toten
by Destroyer76
Summary: Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen escape from "Shangri-La" but due to an accident, they have now become separated and have scattered off into different dimensions and timezones. Will they regroup, or will they fall victim to Samantha's little game?
1. Accidental Escape

Größe Der Toten

By Destroyer76

**Just to get this out of the way. If you are expecting this to be another one of those "original character" fanfics where they interact with the main characters of Zombies and almost take a chunk up of the fanfic, well, you've come to the wrong place my friend! This is a straight up, no OC, Zombies fanfic that will star all of our favorite characters! Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Dr. Edward Richtofen! Enjoy Zombie Fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, let alone the zombies. They belong to Treyarch, oh and by the way, can we get a new objective please Treyarch?**

Chapter 1

Accidental Escape

"Got a flamer for ya, Richtofen!" Tank yelled as he and the others were in the heat of battling the Zombies. However, they soon found themselves on their last rounds of ammo and a Napalm Zombie was slowly coming their way looking very pissed off. "S#%* that doesn't smell like Victory guys, that smells like a burning meatsack ready to explode on us!" Tank hollered to his allies. "Ugh… Don't worry American. I will piss on them with my …." Nikolai was soon interrupted by Takeo who said in a very low, and disappointed voice, "You disgust me and my ancestors you filthy, pathetic Russian!" Nikolai shot back at Takeo in a wasted voice, "Oh yeah, well they're dead anyways, so I bet they don't even give a f#%!" Richtofen, annoyed by his comrades bickering snapped at them and yelled, "Nein! Nein! NEIN! Vill you vall shut your mouths?" Richtofen then pulled out a shotgun from nowhere and shot a few times at the Napalm Zombie until it exploded. "I have an idea, but it is very risky…" Tank, fed up with Richtofen's "beat around the bush" attitude he's always sported dragged him over and yelled, "Listen you, I've had it to HERE WITH ALL OF THIS "RISKY" CRAP YOU KEEP ON SAYING TO US! First we escape Kino, then we get teleported a thousand years or whatever into the future after Ascension, and then you promised we would be safe in this oh so wonderful place called "Paradise" or "Shangri La"! What's next? You're going to send us to a place called "Fiery Passion" but it turns out to be Hell or something worse? Huh? TELL ME!" Richtofen, panicked by Tank's force, started sputtering out gibberish and Takeo calmly asked the Doctor, "What is it Doctor? Tell us what you need to tell." Richtofen, gaining composure said, "Vhet me tell you all this… NIKOLAI PAY ATTENTION!" Richtofen surprisingly screamed at the drunken Russian who Richtofen commonly called his friend. He continued, "I have an idea. This golden rod and these other things we've acquired here in "Shangri La" can help us teleport again, but if done right, it will send all of the Zombies into a coma like state, meaning wherever ve go, Vhe vittle ones will not attack us and will become paralyzed forever and vill not attack us." Tank, a bit unsure, but believing the Doc said, "Alright Nazi! I'll go with your plan, but this better work this time! No funny stuff!" Tank yelled at the Doc. "Don't worry Dempshey, you have my word" Richtofen, however secretly had his fingers crossed, as his true intention was to leave Tank behind and leave him to die so he wouldn't have to deal with his insolence any more.

As Richtofen put the final touches on the teleporter that he was able to assemble, using the materials that were on the island that would be good substitutes for the regular teleporter assimilation, he then called for others. "All right everyone, ve vill be escaping from this place in exactly two minutes, but first, Dempshey! Can you please go out and find me my book, I like it with me to record all of our progress! It should be in ze other room!" Tank looked at Richtofen rather suspiciously and asked, "Why me? Can't you get Nikolai or Takeo?" Richtofen answered Tank's question, "Nikolai looks rather sleepy, and Takeo is finishing his sushi. Vell, it looks like you have nothing to do, SO DO IT!" Tank, annoyed by Richtofen, gave in, and said, "Ok, ok, I'll do it. Jeez, crazy Doctor." Tank headed off to the room with the Stakeout on the wall to look for the book while Richtofen motioned over to Nikolai and said, "Nikolai, get Takeo, ve vill go now." Nikolai, confused, slurred, "Buttt, what about Dempseeyyy? Weeeee can't leeeavvee without himmmm, nooo?" Richtofen shook his head as Nikolai passed out, Richtofen decided to knock out Takeo, while he was eating. As he approached Takeo, Richtofen realized that it was actually just a corpse of a zombie that is wearing Takeo's hat! (There is a break right now as we speak, so that's why the zombies aren't attacking them at this moment) Takeo sprung out with his, what was thought to be unusable, katana! "I knew what you were going to do, and for that you shall feel disgraced! I had high honor for you, and you thought that you could get away with getting rid of the American? Well, Takeo does not think so! While I do not trust him much, he still has soaring honor for Takeo and is a strong, ruthless soldier! Now, I want you to go back and tell the American what you really were going to do and get us out of here, and just to be safe, I'm coming with you, katana and all!" Richtofen had no choice but to do as what Takeo said, but he still had a trick up his sleeve, as he approached the room were Tank was in he called for Tank. "Dempshey? Vhere are you?" Tank responded, "Right here Doc!" He tackled Richtofen as Takeo quickly got out of the way. "I heard what Takeo was saying to you, well, it looks like I was right yet again! You can't be trusted, so now you have no choice but to surrender your "Ditch Dempsey idea" and take me with! Richtofen acting defeated said, "Yes Demsphey, I vill surrender. Come vith me." As they approached the teleporter, Richtofen quickly kicked Takeo and then kicked Tank in the groin. He sprinted towards the teleporter, but then was shot in the foot! It turns out that Nikolai found that he still had a CZ75 with him with 5 rounds left in it! "You kick them, I shoot you!" Nikolai yelled angrily. "Nikolai, start it up!" Tank yelled as Takeo carried him to the Teleporter. "Ok Demspey! Hold on!" Suddenly as it was ready to take off, a girl's voice was heard, "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME! YOU WILL ALL BE MINE!" Tank growled back, "Hey little girl, guess what? Game over! You're grounded forever!" The teleporter then took them off in a flash as Tank and Takeo made their way into it and they traveled through time.

Tank woke up after the teleporter's 115 rays cleared, and looked around him. He found himself on the ground in a building of some sort. He looked up at the calendar (which so happened to be there) and saw the year he was in, 1972. As Tank then walked around the building a bit, he soon found a sign that told him where he was. "Area 51"

"Oh s#*%!" Tank cussed.

**Well, what do you think? Was it a good start? Keep in mind this is my first fanfic and I hope that you enjoy it as the story goes on. Oh and the next few chapters will be a bit short.**


	2. Hey Guys!

**Hey everyone, new chapter is up and ready to be read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 2

Hey Guys!

Tank took a few minutes to process where he was at. Though he was very relieved that he was in a quiet spot, he was also very paranoid because of the fact that Area 51 is one of the most controversial spots in the world and has many conspiracies behind it, and also Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Tank heard a noise and pulled out his Pack-A-Punched M16 (Skullcrusher) and was ready to open fire on whoever was approaching. Tank though, was actually surprised he still had his Skullcrusher with him, because from he knew, whenever he and the others teleported to another place, their weapons always disappear and are replaced with a starting pistol, two grenades, and a combat knife. However, he was at least relieved that he had a gun he could defend himself with easily rather than that crappy pistol. Tank then saw three shadows around coming around the corner, and then, he realized that he knew them. "Stop where you are intruder," a voice yelled out. "You have the right to remain… Tank? Tank Dempsey? Is that you?" Tank, shocked by the fact these people knew who he was. "Yeah." Tank said. "My name's Tank. How do you know me?" A voice laughed and said, "Ah crap, you really don't recognize our voices. We were with you back in Verruckt. You were our commander." Tank suddenly remembered them and smiled. "Jake, Walker, Kurt! So glad to see you guys again!" As the shadows emerged from the darkness, he suddenly saw that they had, indeed, changed. "Holy s#%^! What happened to you guys?"

**R&R please! Thank you!**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

Chapter 3

Familiar Faces

After a minute of pure darkness, Takeo opened his eyes and looked to see where he was. The environment looked extremely similar to both "Shangri-La" and a bit of "Shi No Numa" but he knew that this was definitely a different place altogether. He then noticed what seemed to be a POW camp; however it looked like it had been destroyed by some kind of bomb or chemical. Then he noticed the tattered North Vietnam flag and instantly knew where he was. He then noticed a strangely out of place calendar that was lying on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and saw that it read, "August 13, 1977". He then heard a man yelling for help.

Takeo ran over to voice and saw he was trapped inside a small hut with a secure lock on it, Takeo, however, zapped it with his 31-79 JGb215 and was able to get the door open, there he found a man with a bandage wrapped around his head, a woman who had a bandage on her arm, a man with a fedora hat, and a man with a very muscular build to him. Takeo simply asked, "Who are you people?" The man in the fedora hat decided to speak. "Well, my name is Robert Englund; the people with me here are Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, and Michael Rooker. You see, we were fighting off these zombies in Siberia and right when George vanished for the third time, we suddenly found out that this door that held these four mysterious people actually opened up. Apparently, they forget to turn the teleporter off and it was set to a random date. We got in and were able to go away from that awful place and wind up here in this jungle. Danny says we're in Vietnam and from that mysterious calendar outside; we are in the year of 1977. As we scoped the place out, this girl appeared and frightened the s#&^ out of us and we retreated to this here hut. However, it was locked after we got in here. By the way, how did you get in here?" Takeo responded to Robert's question, "I used this honorable weapon called the 31-79 JGb215. It fires pure honor and shrinks anything in its sight! This weapon was truly blessed by the Emperor!" Danny responded confused by saying, "What the f#% was that s#%^ called again?" Takeo said its name again and Danny still looked confused, but shrugged it off. "Hey boy, can you stop babbling that mouth of yours and get us out of this s#&^? I want to go home and relax and not deal with all this zombie nonsense anymore!" Sarah rolled her eyes and responded, "Ugh, Michael… Why do you have to be so naïve? This man just arrived here, so there is no way he will know a way out. We're all just going to have to survive here until further notice. By the way, what is your name?" Takeo said his name to them, "I am Takeo Masaki of the Imperial Army! I fight alongside ruthless men who are named Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, and Doctor Edward Richtofen." Danny cut in and asked, "Wait, I remember hearing a man named Richtofen back when we were in Siberia! You are one of those guys we set free!" Takeo, shocked by this, suddenly shook everybody's hands and said, "It is most honorable for me to finally see all you in person!" Sarah then asked, "So how did you wind up here?" They then heard a moan. "Ugh oh! That's not a good sign!" Robert said worriedly.

**R&R please! Thank you!**


	4. Oh Crap!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 4

Oh Crap!

Nikolai opened his eyes after he teleported and saw that he was in a place that looked similar to Ascension, but looked more high tech and slightly tighter. It seemed to be abandoned. He looked around and to him dismay; he saw that Richtofen was with him. "Hey! Where the f%^& did the others go Richtofen?" Richtofen, shocked to see that Nikolai was right, answered, "I did nothing Nikolai! I am just as shocked as you are! Now, where are we at? Vhis is not vhere I vanted us to go! Oooh! Look at this Russian! A calendar!" They saw that the date read, "October 18, 2017" Richtofen, furious by this yelled out, "Nein! Nein! Nein!" Nikolai, curious by the Doctor's response, asked, "What? Where are we?" Richtofen answered, "I do not know where we are at Russian. But this calendar does state that the year is 2017 right now!" Before Nikolai could answer back, they heard a familiar voice, "Please… Help me... I am stuck in this room. Find the Gersch and it will bring you to me! Hurry, she is coming!" Richtofen said the man's name with displeasure. "Gersch..."

**Well, that was a long chapter. Please R&R! Thank you!**


	5. Here They Come!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 5

Here They Come!

As Tank's former squad emerged from the darkness, we can now fully see what they look like. Each one is significantly more buff looking, and now have a more cyborg like look to them. Jake, the one who called Tank's name out, has a high tech weapon attached to his arm that looks like a mini-gun. He also has a laser scoped eye sight attached to both eyes (resembling thermal goggles). Walker has two M16s attached to his arms and a medic inventory slot in his chest. Walker has a Vietnam styled helmet on his head. Kurt has a rather strange looking shotgun in his hands. It has a series of lights and a recognizable logo on it, the U.S. Flag. He has on a black bandana, but it appears to be permanently attached to him and it has an iron like look to it. Tank, speechless, just gasps at the way his former squad now looks. "So, are you guys like, super soldiers now?" Walker responded, "Yeah, we are in a way. We are referred to as Project Hope. We are given strict orders to invade Vietnam and bring complete annihilation onto the Vietcong. However, our commander has recently disappeared and the whole place has shut down. This all happened two days ago. We have been trying to find the power switch, but sadly, the room is blocked off. Thankfully, we have been supplied these lights with our gear and we have been holding up well so far. The question is though, what did go wrong?" Tank, furious by this response, simply put it, "Sam..." His team, confused asked, "Who?" Tank looked at them and told them all about Samantha.

After this they then heard a noise. Various moans were heard and a girl's laugh went off. Tank's weapon started to vanish, but his team's weapons stayed intact. Tank violently cussed at Sam, which only brought forth a rage filled response, "YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU? ALL I WANNA DO IS PLAY WITH YOU TANK! THAT'S WHY I LIKE TAKING YOUR WEAPONS AWAY! SO STOP BEING SO HARSH AND LEARN TO DEAL WITH IT!" Tank scoffed and turned to his team. "Hey, do you guys have anything useful for me? All I have is this pea shooter!" Walker then said to Tank. Actually, I do have something for you, let me go get it." Walker then came back with a gun that made Tank squeal! An M16 and a BAR! "Oorah oorah oorah OORAH!" Tank screamed with joy. Tank threw his pistol off to the side and took the weapons like a fan girl receiving an autograph! Sam growled back by saying, "I'LL LET YOU KEEP THOSE GUNS! BUT JUST THIS ONE TIME DEMSPEY!" Tank then yelled, "Thank you Sam! I guess..." Sam yelled back, "ENOUGH TALK. LET'S GET THIS GAME STARTED!" Tank and his team cocked all their guns and stood at the ready. When the zombies came into view, Jake yelled to his team a phrase they all knew. "HERE THEY COME!"

They opened fire onto the zombies and took down the horde very quickly. After round one passed, Tank decided to exam areas that would require to be opened via points. This nearly got him killed though as a zombie that breached through a lab window started to lunge at him, he however, popped the zombie's head off clean with the BAR. Walker and Kurt were busy knifing some zombies and Jake was busy unleashing his mini-gun bullets onto the zombies. As the last zombie approached them, Kurt cooked a grenade and blew it to pieces. After this was repeated for round three, Jake directed his team to a doorway, Tank, being surprisingly generous, paid the 750 points for his team and lead them into a much bigger area. This room was very big and had some strange glowing chambers that shined ominously in the dark. "That was what we were tested in." Jake told Tank. He looked in awe at the chambers, but then focused his attention back on the task at hand. Before any of them could fire, Kurt told his squad to leave this one to him. Kurt waited for all the zombies to group together and he then blasted them with his shotgun. The shotgun, however, blasted each one backwards into each other like dominos and killed them instantly. "What's that gun's name?" Tank asked eagerly. Kurt responded by saying, "This here is the FUBAR SG DG-4" Tank, confused, asked Kurt, "What does FUBAR stand for?" "F'ed up beyond any recognition/repair." "SG stands for Shotgun." "Oh. That's cool." Tank said.

The squad opened a few more doors and eventually found the Mystery Box. Though none of them needed to use it at the moment. The next round was about to begin, but with a surprise. The room let off a warning siren and a voice spoke saying, "Unidentified species has breached this facility. Code red. Code red." Tank yelled out, "What's breaching this place? A Xenomorph?" Tank, to his surprise, was actually not far off when the creature approached them. It was a 6 foot alien that had the stereotypical Gray Alien look to it, but it had a decayed appearance, and glowing red eyes. The alien then started to sprint at them with a noise that resembled the Pentagon Thief. As it approached Kurt, it look right in his eyes and temporally brain washed him. His eyes turned red like the alien's and he started going after the others. Tank fired his M16 at the alien while running away from Kurt. Jake fired at Kurt and tried to see if that would do anything, however, it was actually hurting him in the process. If he continued, Kurt would die, because Sam would revert him to normal when shot at. Walker helped Tank out and unfortunately was brain washed by the alien as well. Tank still kept on firing until finally, it fell over and died. Tank picked up the Max Ammo and a strange puzzle piece. Sam yelled at him, "VERY GOOD! YOU HAVE THREE LEFT!" Walker and Kurt reverted to normal and had no memory of what just happened. Turns out, that alien was powered by Element 115. Round 6 was just about to start and the door to the power was now open.

**R&R please! Thank you!**


	6. A Cast of Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 6

A Cast of Characters

Takeo and the celebrities from "Call of the Dead" made sure all of their guns were loaded and ready, as they stood there, suddenly the trees and bushes started to rustle and the zombies emerged from their hiding spots. They all had the appearance of the Vietcong, but were greatly decayed looking. As they approached Michael fired first and realized he no longer had his upgraded Ray Gun with him. "Ah s#%^!" Michael cussed as he fired shots from his starting pistol. He was able to take two down with a grenade that he pulled out of his pocket. Sarah, Robert, Danny, and Takeo however, walked over to the chalk outlined weapons on the bark of a tree and on the wall of one of the "Camp" huts. Takeo, Danny, and Robert went with the Olympia, while Sarah went with the M14. Michael decided to save his points (and ammo) up by knifing the zombies approaching. Danny and the other guys in the group fired at about 3 zombies with their shotguns and Sarah blew the last zombies head off. They continued this for about 3 rounds and then opened a blocked off path which lead them into the jungle. As they walked around, they noticed more huts and an area that had some kind of sniper rifle attached to it. Unfortunately, it cost 2000 points to use and he only had 1500 points. "I guess there is no power to be turned on in order to use this device." Danny responded, "Looks like it man."

After a few more rounds of removing barriers, and following the light of the mystery box, the team finally found the box and traded their weapons in for them. (They made a crawler in order to do this in peace) Danny was lucky to get a Ray Gun, Sarah got an AUG, Takeo received a FAMAS, Michael was given a HS-10, and Robert was given a strange gun. The gun had the look of a flamethrower, but it had a bright flaming orange look to it and it had the Illuminati logo on it. "What's this thing do?" Robert asked. "I don't know man but you should get busy using it!" Michael responded. Robert found a group of zombies swarming towards them and he pulled the trigger on the flamethrower. However, an orange chemical burst out of the gun and vaporized the zombies. The best part about it? Just like the "World at War" flamethrower, this gun did not need ammo to replenish it. The down side? It overheats faster than the flamethrower and it takes longer to cool down. Robert Englund smiled at what happened and he yelled triumphantly "Sweet dreams zombies! Hahaha!" Robert looked at the side of the gun and saw that the name of the gun was called the "AGO VP". Robert realized what that stood for! "The Agent Orange Vaporizer" "Awesome…" Robert muttered. "Come on Robert! We have to move on!" Sarah yelled to him. Robert quickly scurried off back to his team.

As round 10 neared, Takeo broke away from the group and decided to try out the sniper trap. After waiting a few minutes, Takeo activated it and the device blew each of the zombie's head's off. Takeo laughed as it continued to destroy every last zombie approaching him. However, Takeo suddenly heard a noise. He saw that round 10 had started and a loud rumble shook around them. "ARE YOU READY FOR THIS TAKEO? I HOPE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE MONKEY!" Takeo, angered by Sam's insult, was about to retaliate, but soon saw what was approaching him. He heard Sarah and the others scream as they witnessed the spawning entity. This entity that spawned was a zombie that resembled a child, but it had a demonic, lifeless look to it and it was moving fast towards to Takeo! It grabbed onto his leg and started biting at him, Takeo aim his gun low and shot it, but it dogged the shot and the shot instead hit Takeo's leg. Wounded, he fell to the floor, but took aim at the zombified child and killed it. After a few seconds, he recovered and got back up; gunshots were heard in the distance and Michael's voice yelled for help. Takeo found the Quick Revive machine and drank the soda. He then hurried over to Michael and revived him, while also taking down the zombie children. After a minute passed, all of them were destroyed and they picked up the Max Ammo. However, there was another glowing object that was picked up as well, it resembled a puzzle piece and when picked up, Sam cried out, "THAT'S ONE! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN GET THE OTHER THREE!" Round 11 then started.

**R&R please! Thank you!**


	7. Help is on the Way!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

Chapter 7

Help is on the Way!

Nikolai and Richtofen heard a familiar laugh as they saw that their weapons were starting to disappear in their hands. Nikolai lifted his middle finger up in anger. Richtofen sighed and said, "Val, I guess we have to play another one of Sam's games Nikolai." Nikolai didn't respond though, he had a cold stare in his eyes that looked very intimidating to look at. Richtofen noticed that Sam did something that no man, or woman, should do to Nikolai. She took his vodka away from him. "B^%#$" Nikolai cussed.

Richtofen noticed the sky outside of the glassy windows was surprisingly dark. Richtofen then look to his side and noticed that there was a locker that had two space suits in it. Richtofen and Nikolai quickly put them on as they now realized where they were. They were in a Space Colony. Thankfully, their movements were not altered, because the zero gravity was blocked away from this area of the colony. Before any zombies could breach, they looked out of a window and saw planet Earth, which then made them realize they were on the Moon. As the zombies started to breach the steel pipe encased windows, Richtofen took one window, while Nikolai took the other. (This area had three windows in it) They knifed the zombies that tried to breach in, and racked up a decent amount of points. This process was continued until round 4 when the zombies started to take more damage. Nikolai noticed the chalk weapon outlines on the wall, but these were different weapons. These weapons were more modern day then the 60s styled ones that they had become accustomed to. Nikolai picked up a W1200 off the wall and used it against the zombies. Richtofen picked up an M21 and popped 3 zombie's heads off with it, while laughing like a lunatic of course.

Round 5 then began and Richtofen purchased a door for them to enter. The room they were now in was more tight and narrow, a bit like the alley in "Kino Der Toten". Nikolai told Richtofen they should buy another door, which they did. The next room was significantly bigger than the previous two rooms and they could see the Juggernog and the Stamin-Up machines were in there. They decided to camp here temporally until they racked up enough points. Nikolai was really digging his gun, but he then noticed that there was another gun in the room that was outlined on the wall. He traded his W1200 for the AA-12! Now, he was really enjoying killing the zombies off! Richtofen found a strangely out of place MP40 on one of the walls. Without thinking, he took it. Now equipped with a sniper rifle and an SMG, the Doctor definitely was pleased. Two rounds later, the two dysfunctional allies moved onto two other rooms, until they found a door with the lightning bolt chalked outline on the wall. Nikolai bought the door for a strange amount of 750 points. They entered into the room and turned on the power. A blinding burst of light then took over the colony. Nikolai covered his eyes from the light and then looked at what was around him. He now saw several flags of different countries in this room. He even saw Russia's flag, though it wasn't the hammer and sickle flag. They then came across an elevator and took it, which brought them up a level in the massive colony. They then found the mystery box, which they paid the 950 points for. Nikolai received the P90 and Richtofen received the M249 SAW.

After slaughtering mass amounts of zombies round after round, Richtofen decided to create some crawlers because he remembered seeing a Gersch in the box. After three tries, Richtofen received the Gersch. Nikolai gave a try on the box, but it mocked him by giving him the Teddy bear, which Nikolai somehow grabbed and starting shooting at it. All the while it screamed like a little girl until it freed itself from his grasp. The box then yelled "Screw you!" which Nikolai told it to do also. After 2 rounds, and buying Juggernog, Speed Cola, and killing several zombies, a special round started, and before they realized it, the space monkeys were back. They killed them easily and were awarded a random perk. Nikolai received Stamin-Up, and Richtofen received PhD Flopper. Round 12 came around and they were now outside of the building they were in. Richtofen then began rethinking his decisions to take control of the world. He started realizing that everything he's been through in this epic adventure would not be worth the hassle over. He now just wanted to end this all so he could then go on to do other things. Such as building specialized weapons and creating other experiments that did not involve zombies.

Roaming through the colony, they found the box and Nikolai also received a Gersch, and also a PPSh-41. (Why that was there, is a mystery) Both Nikolai and Richtofen then threw both Gersch on the ground and they somehow pulled together to make one massive hole. They jumped into it and found themselves in a dark room. "Oh, thank goodness it worked!" A voice cried out. "Hello Gersch." Richtofen said bitterly. "Richtofen, why are you so sour towards me?" Richtofen answered, "It is because you brought us to the dark room after my team battled at the Ascension Cosmo dome. You lead us into a trap!" Gersch responded by saying, "That was half my fault. You see, that girl actually messed up the mechanism and that in conjunction with the teleporter, caused you to be brought to a random time. I apologize for what happened." Nikolai then said, "Oh well. At least you did not purposefully do it." Gersch then motioned them to a gun. "I want to help you two out. What I have here is the most powerful weapon ever created! This is the "Gersch BH-7". What it does it creates a black hole like the Gersch Device, but it is much stronger than it as it can cover more distance and it also can destroy the Space Monkeys. You can teleport like you would with the device, but it is very risky." Richtofen decided to go with Gersch's plan, "Ok Gersch, you can help out. Do you know a way out of here?" "Yes I do Richtofen, but it is much more complicated then you think."

**R&R please! Thank you!**


	8. Time to Make Some Noise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 8

Time to Make Some Noise

8 rounds later, Tank and his squad found themselves progressing throughout Area 51. They found the other puzzle pieces that Sam told them to find however they did not know what to do with them, so they just continued to progress. There were lots of areas that featured test subjects, and UFO models. Tank found out that there were some radios in the place that said they were from the pentagon. He put turned one on and a voice was heard that he remembered hearing over the red phone when he was at Ascension. "My name is John F. Kennedy. I have been fighting for hours against the undead here at the Pentagon alongside Sec. Def Robert S. McNamara, Richard M. Nixon, and Cuban Prime Minister Fidel Castro. The zombies have been nothing but trouble for us here. We have proven that we are stronger men, but today may be the last day that I live on this earth. If so, then I shall not have any fear, as I have instilled fear into the hearts of these shamblers. If I live, I will tell the whole world of this incident so that we shall not have another event like this. I will leave you with this parting word. Man must put an end to the undead, before the dead put an end to Mankind!" The radio then broke off into a static noise and Tank left. He then caught up with his buddies. "I thought this place was supposed to be more condensed." Tank asked. "Well, it was, but this area is below Area 51. Once we get out, we will be in the more open area." Kurt explained. Tank was baffled by the comment and then suddenly, Samantha's voice came up booming to them, "YOU BETTER ESCAPE, OR ELSE YOU ALL WILL BE ENGULFED BY MY DEVESTATION!" A ticker was heard and Walker cussed in panic. They navigated throughout the base and finally found the strangely glowing hidden door. They opened and closed it quickly and then felt a brief heavy rumble beneath them. "Well, that does it for that area." Tank commented. They then proceeded deeper into the REAL part of Area 51. Along the way, finding the Pack a Punch machine. Tank upgraded his guns quickly, and then continued to battle it out with the zombies. Jake and the others ignored the machine, for obvious reasons. As Round 17 came, a phone was heard ringing. Tank recognized the ring, as it was of the phone from Ascension. He picked it up and heard a familiar voice. "Please, help us. We need you to locate the 115 meteor. Please, there is not much time left!" Tank looked easily irritated, as he knew that voice. Gersch. Walker, confused, asked Tank, "Who's that?" Tank responded, "You don't need to know that. What you do need to know is that we need to find the Element 115 meteor. Do you guys know where it is?" Jake answered, "Yeah, but you need to tell us who Gersch is first." Tank did this and after a few minutes went by, Jake then told him where it was. "It's down by the testing area, but we it'll take some serious points to get there." Tank smiled and said, "Alright then, time to make some noise."

After 5 rounds, they made it to the testing area. The meteor was there, but it required to be opened for about 7000 points, as it was in a huge container. Tank gave it the finger and continued slaughtering more zombies with his team until one of them had enough points. This person was Kurt. Kurt bought the meteor and then a phone appeared in front of them. Tank answered it and Gersch's voice was heard again. "Very good, now you must find the testing tube with the 115 liquid in it. Please, you must hurry!" Tank sighed and said to him, "Why do we always have to hurry with that schmuck?"

So they continued their way through the base and battle zombie after zombie, bodies flying everywhere and teammates falling needing help and more bodies getting brutalized by gun fire. Chemical chambers exploded when grenades hit them, zombies screaming in pain as the chemicals burned away at their rotted skin, and finally, the team made it to the testing area, after 7 rounds worth of carnage. Tank paid 5000 points for the 115 liquid and then the phone rang, Tank picked it up and thankfully, he did not have to worry about the zombies because a few crawlers were made in the process of getting to this area. Gersch responded to Tank's message by telling him, "Good job. Now, the next round will involve two aliens running around. You must kill the one with the red eyes. After that, you must use the liquid on the alien with the yellow eyes. Its eyes will change and it will become a slave to your every command. You must tell it to use the meteor so it can transport you to a place called "13 15 15 14". Please kill those crawlers and get to it!" Walker sighed and said to nothing, "Hey! This better be ending soon! Or else I'll be getting very pissed off!"

After the crawlers were killed, the alien round began and they tried to kill the alien with the red eyes. The only problem was, the alien with the yellow eyes moved faster and blurred their vision constantly as it passed by. However, they found a way to finally kill the red eyed alien, along with freeing some of the members of the team free of its mind control. They then poured the liquid onto the alien and its eyes did in fact turn red, but much brighter than the other red eyed alien. They told the alien where to go and the alien nodded its head, before it could do anything, the phone appeared again and Gersch asked Tank if he did get the other puzzle pieces, which Tank responded yes. Gersch then said, "Ok, good. I'll see you all there!" The alien gathered them around and teleported them to "13 15 15 14"

**R&R please! Oh, and if you can figure out what "13 15 15 14 translates to, you get brownie points!**


	9. Ascend from the Darkness

**Let the fun continue with the epic Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 9

Ascend from the Darkness, Rise with the Light.

Tank and the others suddenly appeared in a base where four space suits appeared. After their vision cleared, and after they threw up, they put the suits on. Walker, Jake, and Kurt strapped their weapons on the outside of their suits and ran their way throughout the space colony, suddenly a light ascended from the floor and as Tank opened the trap door, a hand pulled him in and Tank suddenly came face to face with a man he despised. Gersch.

To make matters worse, Richtofen was there as well. "Hey why are you here you double crossing SOB?" Richtofen answered back, "Please Tank. I mean you no harm now. Let Gersch speak of his plans for us to escape from this place. Tank muttered something under his breath. However, to Tank's slight relief, he saw Nikolai, though he then realized that there was no Takeo. "Hey! Where's Tak at?" Richtofen answered, "Please, American, shut your mouth, and let Gersch talk." Nikolai quickly added, "Who gives a frick about Takeo?" Tank muttered, "I do…" Gersch continued on. "I brought you and your team here to help Richtofen, Nikolai and I out escape from this place and make sure this zombie madness ends once and for all. You all have the four pieces of the puzzle perk, yes?" Tank and the others nodded. "Ok, just needed to check again. Well, now we must track down where Takeo is with this." Gersch gestured towards the computer behind them. I must type in Takeo's info to find him and this computer will track him in time and we can help save him because this computer will detail the steps of freedom to us. Oh and did I mention I built this computer myself?" Tank looked barely impressed. Gersch continued, "Anyway, I want you to describe Takeo to me, since you do know him the best. Nikolai helped us find you by describing characteristics about yourself. Oh and this computer can also help track down dead organisms anywhere in the world or here on the moon!" After Tank and the others shocked reaction, Tank described Takeo's characteristics and he even gave a somewhat impressive prediction on where he might be. "Knowing Tak, he's probably in the Jungle, or somewhere near Asia." As Gersch and Richtofen searched for Takeo's whereabouts, they found out that he's in fact in a jungle in North Vietnam at that. They found out that the year he was in was 1977, and he was not alone. He was with four other people fighting off mass amount of hordes of zombies. Gersch looked at the steps they needed Takeo to follow and pressed the button on the computer, which would cause a red phone to appear. Before anything else could happen, Tank asked Gersch, "Wait, why aren't there no zombies here?" Gersch responded, "There are zombies, however, I have installed a secret trapped door with a substance spread on it which the zombies cannot penetrate through, no matter how hard they try." This gained a couple perverted laughs from everyone besides Gersch. "What?" Tank responded, "Nothing Gresch." Gersch responded back, "My name is Gersch!" Tank shot back, "Whatever, just call Takeo up." Richtofen chimed in, "I'm afraid Gersch cannot do that Dempshey, I will have to do that because he does not like Gersch, nor does he like Nikolai, and he mildly respects you." Tank, annoyed, asked back, "Well why couldn't you at least get Nick… Oh wait I know why." Richtofen nodded and dialed the phone up to Takeo's location.

Back in North Vietnam, Takeo and the celebrities continued to annihilate several zombies that brainlessly marched their way. Suddenly Sarah heard a phone and ran towards the phone after creating a crawler. "Hello?" She answered. One the other line, she could hear a man's voice yell out, "Holy crap! I know that voice! C'mon Richtofen give it to me!" "NEIN! GET AWAY DEMPSHEY!" A crash was heard. "Hello, who is this?" The Doctor resumed. "Do you know vhere a man named Takeo is?" Sarah called for Takeo, after Takeo made another crawler. "Hello. Who is this?" Takeo asked in authority. "Oh hi Takeo. It is the Doctor, Richtofen!" Takeo beamed at this discovery. "Good day doctor! Where are you at?" "I can't tell you vhat now. What I need to ask is if you've gotten the 4 puzzle pieces?" Takeo felt in his pocket. "I have three, and Michael Rooker has 1." Richtofen was happy at Takeo's response. "Ja good! Ok. Now, we need you to find the 115 meteor, and you must hurry! There's not much time left!" Takeo nodded and yelled to his team, "Hey guys! We have to find the 115 meteor!" Robert's head turned in surprise and he yelled back, "Hey hey hey! I remember back in Siberia there were these weird meteors that caused a song to play. Is it one of those?" Takeo, humored by Robert's comment answered, "Well, Richtofen did not exactly say, but you are right, the 115 meteors can cause songs to play if you find three of them."

Danny then told them he remembered seeing a meteor, so they followed him. Along the way, they Pack a Punched their guns, and fought off more zombies. After a while though almost all of them ran out of ammo so they had to find new guns and upgrade those guns. Finally, they found the meteor due to the fact that Sam kept blocking some of their already cleared paths off so they had to kill more zombies and rack up more points. Michael opened the door and saw that the meteor cost 4000 points. "Man, these people are going to put themselves out of business with them prices." He bought it away and a phone appeared, before he could answer it, two zombies appeared and Sarah killed one and Takeo created a crawler with the other one. Takeo then told Michael that he would answer the phone since it was for him. Michael stepped back while Sarah smirked at him. "Hello Richtofen." Takeo said over the phone. "Hello Takeo. You did a good job finding that meteor. Now, you must find three bamboo canes that have strange engravings on them while also using the new perk, "Jungle Juice". Please Takeo, you must hurry!" Takeo nodded again and told his team what they should do.

As the team searched, Danny found the first cane. "Hey guys! I found the first cane right here!" The second one was found during the special round, which Takeo picked up from one of the kids. The last one was found from Sarah and Robert when they were searching in the rainforest/jungle section of the map. They found it sticking out of a tree, which was actually decently camouflaged. Takeo and the others then consumed the "Jungle Juice" perk. This tasted like the Stamin-Up Soda combined with an exotic berry. After that, they heard an explosion like noise from a distance and saw a red light ascend into the sky. Takeo and his team sprinted towards it, and when they found it, Takeo listened to his next step. "Ja very good Takeo! Now, you must find an exotic stone that when coming into contact with the meteor, will shine and allow you to tell it where you want to go. Tell it you want to go to "13 15 15 14" Please Takeo, this is the last step!"

Carnage continued to ensue. Brains flew everywhere, and blood splattered on our heroes. After fighting and battling the undead for several rounds, and making several crawlers. Takeo broke off to search for the exotic stone with Danny. "You know, I underestimated you. You're extremely hardcore when it comes to this s#^%!" Takeo grinned quickly and nodded, then continued to search. After about 10 minutes went by, Danny finally discovered the stone and handed it to Takeo. Takeo rushed back to the rest of the group and then allowed the stone to make contact with the meteor. He told it the place and then all of them held hands as they were transported into the unknown.

After their vision cleared up, they found themselves inside the room that the others were in, much to Gersch and the others surprise. "Tak!" Tank yelled and ran to give him a hug. Takeo accepted the hug, which after a few awkward moments, Tank backed away because he realized he was being watched and he saw Sarah behind Takeo. "Hey good looking!" Tank exclaimed after he saw Sarah. Sarah blushed slightly and as Tank came over to her with a perverted look, she slapped him to the ground. He responded by saying, "Oorah! Now that's my kind of woman!" Sarah sighed and said, "I'm a mother you know." Tank groaned and said to himself, "Craptastic." Nikolai then said to Dempsey, "Hey Tank, stop acting all strange around Takeo and that fine looking woman and pay attention!" Tank groaned again and silenced himself. "Okay everyone, I have everything here for us to escape," Gersch said. "Now all we have to do is break out of here and blow this place to smithereens. However, Sam is still watching us and we must be careful, because now she is truly going to give us a rude awakening. So please, fight to your last breath against her undead army and let us all put an end to this!" Everyone cheered and after Takeo and the others received some space suits, they then broke out of the trap door and loaded all of their guns. After everyone reloaded their guns, they all stood at the ready to take on thousands of zombies one last time.

**R&R please! Next chapter will be the conclusion so read on!**


	10. Freedom!

**Well everyone, this is it, be prepared, for the conclusion to this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 10

Freedom!

Everything around them felt different the zero gravity aspect of space suddenly came around them due to Sam's interference with the map. Rounds went by and mayhem ensued. As Round 12 came around, (due to the amount of time that passed while they stayed in there, the zombies continually died off and rounds unintentionally started) The zombies breached in again and swarmed out towards the elite team of zombie killers. Robert fired the Agent Orange chemicals out of his gun which burned the zombies quickly in exactly 3 seconds. He killed about 5 in a row. Kurt then fired against some more while Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen covered the back of Kurt and Robert. Sarah and Danny took one of the rooms and Walker and Jake took another room. Gersch wandered off to another room, which he had the key to and blasts were heard in his pursuit from his special gun. Rounds flew by as more and more zombies were killed off, monkeys started to come in, the alien made a return, and even the undead children came back. Carnage and madness intensified as more and more zombies came in swarming everyone like angry hornets. Perks were bought left and right, (Mainly the best one, Juggernog, and a few others commonly bought, like Speed Cola, Stamin-Up, and even Quick Revive) Richtofen, however, discovered a new perk drink called the "Mule Kick" which would give you three guns in your inventory. He called the rest over to buy it if they had room for it and had enough points.

After 7 rounds of Pack a Punches, and revives, they all regrouped with a walkie talkie like device and decided it was now time to go outside the space colony. They all jumped out of the already broken windows (from Sam's interference) and planted the C4 that Gersch collected. After planting roughly about 10 amounts of C4 on the Space colony, they then saw some zombies flying out of the colony towards them. All of them though responded to this with mass amounts of gunfire. Gersch then communicated with them by saying, "Ok. Now, we must get away from this terrible place as far as possible." After getting a good stretch of distance away from the colony, Gersch was about to blow the charge until Tank spotted something. A 100 year old looking man was flying out of the colony and suddenly an ear piercingly loud screech was heard over their communication radios. Suddenly Richtofen exclaimed, "Nein! It is Doctor Maxis!" Everyone looked at Maxis with bugged out eyes as he speeded towards them ready to strike. He swung his weapon towards them and roared loudly as they flew back. Gersch desperately held onto the detonator. Suddenly, Sarah, Robert, Danny, and Michael noticed another man appear which they instantly recognized, "George?" George laughed over their radios. Suddenly, Maxis summoned a horde of zombies to fly towards the crew. Tank and the others were able to handle them decently. Then Robert decided to cook George and Maxis with his Agent Orange, which had mild effects. Kurt shot his shots at them, which did almost next to nothing. Tank and the others shot so much lead at them until they ran out; this did again, mild effects onto the both of them. Gersch, who now recovered, fired a shot from his black hole gun, which started to suck them into the void. However, they were too big for this, and they were not sucked in. They then roared loudly and attacked them full force, which nearly brought all of them to the brink of death. After realizing the two of them stole their perks away, they all panicked, until Gersch came up with an idea. He then flew down towards the colony, which George and Maxis followed and then he shot four shots out of his gun towards the colony after setting a specific place to where the two should go, which said "8 5 12 12". This affectedly pulled them into the void with screams of horror and then they disappeared. Gersch then flew back and then set off the detonator. The place then exploded and crumbled to the ground in ruins, with very little of the place intact. Temple parts started to randomly transport into the ruins and so did some other kinds of ruins.

They now realized they finally did it, George and Maxis were gone and the zombies were now gone as well. "It's over. It's finally over." Walker said. Gersch then turned to them and told them, "We can now go home." Are you all ready?" They all nodded. Gersch set the gun to a setting that would send each group back to their respected time frames, with the zombies now extinguished from there. Sarah and the others would return back to the present time, Kurt and the others would go back to the 1970s, Gersch would go back to Ascension, and Tank and the others would go back to the timeframe of WWII. After Gersch and the others said their goodbyes to the iconic team, they then left in their portals. Tank and the others then shook hands and Tank then said, "Well, it has been an ironic pleasure fighting with you all, now, we must go back to being enemies. Before they could go though, their portal closed, much to their shock. Sam's voice then boomed, "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN AGAINST ME! I STILL WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH YOU ALL, AND I'M NOT THROUGH YET! YOU TEMPORARILY GOT RID OF MY DAD AND NOW YOU ALL WILL BE SENT TO WHERE HE AND GEORGE WENT TO! HELL!" Richtofen then said, "Oh yeah Samantha, well guess what, our life is already Hell for us, so it won't make any difference." Tank smiled and added, "Yeah, bring it on!" Nikolai chimed in, "We will bring a revolution onto you little girl!" Takeo also spoke, "Play time is over for you! Hahahaha!" Sam then boomed back, "VERY WELL! MY PAWNS! TAKE DOWN THE KINGS AND BRING ME TO VICTORY AGAINST THEM AND THIS WORLD!" Darkness engulfed them for a second and then they found themselves in an environment that wasn't where they were previously. Tank instantly realized that he was back in Area 51, but now with Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen. They found themselves with their starting pistols, knives, grenades. Tank then asked them, "Are you all ready to truly end this, guys?" They all nodded and smiled back to them, however, Richtofen had a look to him like he was hiding some scheme of his again inside of him. Tank shrugged it off though and exclaimed, "Alright, let's all kick some freak bag a$$!"

This is where "Moon" starts.

**Well, we are all done! Thanks for reading this story, I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all enjoy the map "Moon" Oh! One more thing! I finished writing this story a few days ago so I had no idea that for the major Easter Egg it involved going to Area 51. I also didn't know of how it ends and everything. So I just made some quick edits to this story. Thanks again, and continue slaying zombie fans! Bye! R&R please!**


End file.
